Black: The Color of Despair
by TheFrozenLion
Summary: This is my first Elsanna story. Elsa and Anna are not related in this story. Elsa is a vampire who finds herself in the year 2013 after nearly 200 years of not having a decent feeding. She spots Anna after she leaves a bar and feels she'll get a good meal from her so stalks her into a dark park. Please read and review. Feedback would be helpful especially suggestions for the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. If I did, we would see more of Elsa/ Elsa and Anna interactions in general.**_

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhh…..!"_

Elsa drew back her fangs from her unexpecting victim as she heard a mob coming closer and closer. She let the poor woman's body limp to the ground and watched as she clutched her throbbing neck to prevent any further blood loss. Elsa stepped back half way in the shadows of the trees with a smirk on her face. She turned her head to her left and saw that the dim glow of fire grew stronger and closer through the alley of trees in the summer night warmth.

Elsa crept back further into the shadows as the mob got closer. She could practically see the torches and pitch forks just a few yards away. She had her fill of human blood for the night so it was her cue to leave. Without another moment's hesitation, Elsa escaped into darkness of the night.

In the meantime, the villagers came to the fallen woman. Some came to her aid while others went on a fruitless search for the beast that attacked one of their community members. Overhead Elsa stood on a high tree branch looking down at the stupid humans. They would never find her for she was deep in the shadows high up and too far to see in plain sight. However, she knew she shouldn't stay much longer at the entertaining sight of the villagers trying to hunt her down like blind wolves. There was the risk of being discovered because the moon was shining bright that night and bounced off her platinum blonde hair.

The young vampire fixed herself up before she made her leave-straightened her cravat and vest, and draped the hood of her cloak over her swept back bangs and plaited hair. Once she was satisfied with herself, she made a huge jump back into midair and dissipated like water vapor leaving no trace of her existence. She would come back into public for another time. Sometime….Somewhere….

~A hundred and sixty eight years later~

Elsa emerged from her hiding place and returned to where she fed off the young milk maiden all those years ago. It had been nearly seventeen decades since the last time she had a decent feeding. Now, she needed another good feeding to stay satisfied for a good while. On occasion, Elsa would go off on a quick feeding but then slip away into the shadows and she would either feel still hungry for blood or feel slightly sick sucking fatty blood from a human with low health. But she couldn't be picky all the time. She couldn't always have good, healthy blood. She had to feed to keep alive; to survive.

However, as the years pressed on, Elsa found it increasingly difficult to sneak up on people and have a leisurely feeding. More people were around and with each passing decade they would stay up later and later long into the wee hours of the early morning as if they were creatures of the supernatural themselves. Yet they were just humans. This fact intrigued Elsa as she would observe how society evolved over time and how people were prompted to stay up longer and work harder. It was as if history was unraveling itself to her like a young woman performing a strip tease for a young man. She had the advantage of seeing this progress happen. Yet despite her knowing how society around her has changed, it did not comfort her. She currently was in a strange place in a strange time. It may be the same geographical location where she had her last decent feeding, but it was all new to her. She barely ventured from her hiding place and she mostly fed off animals to avoid making unnecessary contact with humans since it became difficult to find good human victims.

The platinum blonde vampire weaved through the still-familiar forest until she reached the edge and overlooked a new and strange sight: a city that was glowing yellow and bright than a candle light or the light of the moon. It was like looking at an artificial sun low on the ground at night time. The city was also abuzz with activity and alive with a cacophony of sound.

Elsa edged toward the city with cautious and weary steps. She did not know what to expect in the year 2013. But she was hopeful, almost confident actually, that once she found her bearings she would be able to roam around at night with greater ease than before.

After making her way into the city's border, the young vampire, who had the appearance of a twenty one year old human, found a rooftop to use as her perch to take in her surroundings better. She hopped up a hundred feet to the roof and walked to the edge. It was not ideal, but it would have to do for the time being. Elsa looked down at the street that was lined with various businesses and establishments. Halfway down the street was a building with loud music. Colorful lights blinked rapidly into each other from the door. From what Elsa could tell by the way people entered the place, she deducted that it was a place for entertainment and it was where people went to become inebriated like how the villagers she knew would go drink beverages called alcohol in taverns.

She looked on at the entrance of the establishment hoping she could spot especially vulnerable humans to follow and trap in the shadow of a building or tree and finally have her feeding. Not long after a couple of people stumbled out from the door. They were a tall, blonde haired man and a red-headed woman who was a head or so shorter than the man. Elsa focused her version and recognized that they were young adults and they seemed to be fighting. Elsa's pointed ears perked up in curiosity. Maybe if she was lucky, the pair of young adult humans would part ways and she could go after the woman seeing that the man would be too much trouble for her. If that happened, she could have a decent feeding. She has had drank the blood of an inebriated human and it did not affect her health. It only made her move slow for a few minutes and then she was back to normal. Besides, she would not know how soon she would be able to find a healthy human being and she was desperate to have some blood.

As Elsa listened on with the conversation the two humans were having ten yards away she licked her lips with great eagerness. She saw that her first night back on the hunt for human blood would be a promising one as she was certain her prey would separate herself from her partner. Maybe the young vampire was a little hopeful, but she was very sure that she could get a decent meal as a way to welcome herself in a new and strange time; a way to welcome herself into the year of two thousand and thirteen.

Elsa picked up the distressed and accusatory tone in the young woman's voice and how it thrown at the young man. Elsa could only imagine how the young woman's blood would race. The very thought of racing blood excited Elsa and she greedily licked her lips.

By sheer luck, the two young adults separated. Elsa watched the two of them go off in opposite directions. The man was off in the direction of an area populated with shops while the woman went off near a grassy opening with paved pathways, trees, bushes, and spotted with benches. Elsa recalled during the scarce years when she would come out that such a contained location was called a park. Elsa realized isolated she has been from the human world, but she would worry about minute details of the current society later. Right now she was more concerned on following the girl and feed off her. Elsa jumped off the building's roof and snuck around in the shadows keeping pace with the young woman who journeyed to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Andersen staggered the first half of her walk to the park. By midway, she was able to compose herself and walk with a more stable stride. When she got to the park, she could feel a weight lift off her shoulders. She and Kristoff just had a huge fight outside the bar and decided to break up. Well, Anna decided to break things off. She was fed up with fighting with Kristoff so she made the executive decision to break things for good between the two of them.

Now Anna found herself getting some fresh air in the park. She tended to come here when she was going through a rough patch in life which happened quite enough but not too much. She just felt better about herself and life after spending an hour or so at the park. She was especially relaxed either at night during the week or in the afternoon sun on the weekends. It usually helped that she roamed around the park before finding bench on.

After wondering around for a few minutes, Anna found a bench tucked underneath a tree. She sat down and smoothed out her red cocktail dress. She looked straight out to the blank space of the summer night in front of her. She breathed out a heavy breath and thought of what went wrong with her relationship with Kristoff.

They were going solid for nearly six months and then after a while they started to drift apart. Part was it that Anna suspected that Kristoff was cheating on her, but it turned out that he wasn't. That was the reason they had their first big fight, but then they got through with it and at that moment in time Anna thought that they would stay together forever, but in the end she was wrong. A little more while later and Kristoff did cheat on Anna and had recently found out at the bar. Everything spilled out when the woman he had been seeing behind her back had introduced herself to Anna as Kristoff's lover not knowing that she was the other woman at the time. Once she introduced herself to Anna, Kristoff tried to deny his relationship with her, but Anna knew better and stormed off. That caused Kristoff to go off after Anna and attempt to fill her heart with empty promises and broken words. One thing led to another which led them to separate and Anna finds herself in the park where she goes to when things are bad in her life.

Anna was hoping that Kristoff was different from her previous ass-of-a-boyfriend, Hans. She was so sure that Kristoff was going to be her Prince Charming that rescued her from self-doubt, self-pity, and loneliness. But was she wrong about him the way she was wrong about Hans. All Hans wanted to do was make his ex-boyfriend jealous by dating Anna which the tactic worked. She was so sure Kristoff could place faith back into Anna toward the majority of the male population on earth, but he proves to have the opposite affect she was hoping for.

If Anna had to guess what went wrong with her and Kristoff is that maybe she hoped too much for him. She was a sucker for fairy tales, fables, and myths. She was interested in the things that seemed impossible but turned out to be possible once someone tried the seemingly impossible. She guessed she had put too much hope in Kristoff and that is what made their relationship crumble. But who was she to know? She had no clue what to think anymore. She just wanted to be alone for a little bit and then find a way back home.

Just as Anna stretched out her legs, she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned her head around to see what was behind the tree. She saw nothing but the empty darkness. Shrugging her shoulders, Anna looked back at the empty air in front of her. However, as soon as she turned her head a mysterious figure was standing right in front of her by a few feet. The figure was draped in a hooded cloak and was as unmoving as a stone statue. She could her throat go dry with anxiety, but she tried her best to keep her voice calm and in control.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The mysterious figure said nothing. Instead, they found their way to Anna's side and as this happened Anna observed them carefully. The silent figure slowly brought their hands up their hood and revealed their face to Anna. Before Anna was a beautiful, platinum blonde young woman with ice blue eyes and silky white skin and a light dusting of pale freckles on her cheeks. At the sight of the woman Anna could feel a lump form in her throat. She had no idea why her throat clogged up at such a crucial moment, but she wasn't planning to stay like that forever. She forced the invisible lump down her throat.

"Who are you?"

The mysterious pale blonde woman licked her lips as she stared at Anna.

"I'm Elsa. Who are you?"

_Elsa. What a beautiful name._ Anna's heart beat picked up.

"I'm Anna, Anna Andersen."

Anna stuck out her hand for Elsa to take. "Pleased to meet you."

Elsa shook Anna's hand with a wary look. "Indeed."

Anna pulled her hand away from Elsa as soon she could without raising suspicion that the other woman might feel unwanted. Something stirred in Anna that she was certainly creeped out by how Elsa made her presence known but at the same time felt excited that Elsa was with her.

"Um, so…..What's up?"

Elsa blinked she didn't know what Anna meant by such a greeting. She started to regret staying in hiding for so long. If she was around humans a little more she would picked up on the evolution of slang and vernacular. Rather she just looked up at the moon.

Anna observed Elsa like she was a science experiment. She wondered why Elsa was looking at the moon. Maybe she didn't know what she meant when she asked how she was doing. Anna stretched out her left hand and brushed Elsa's shoulder with her fingers. Elsa immediately snapped her head back toward Anna.

"How are you?"

"How am I?"

"Yeah. I mean you seemed pretty quiet when you approached me. I mean, it was a little weird how you just stared at me and then sat down and stuff, but I wanted to know if you're just a really shy and awkward person. Are you?"

_No. I was stalking you because you are going to be my latest decent meal that I haven't had in nearly two hundred years._

"Yes. I suppose you could say I am very awkward and shy."

Anna relaxed from the omission and leaned closer to her potential new friend.

"So, Elsa…what are some things that you like?"

"Like?"

"Yeah. You know, like the things and activities that make you feel happy and good about yourself. For example I like reading books, drawing, riding my bike, go drinking…What about you?"

_Oh, yes. Now it's coming back to me. I guess I do know some things this Anna girl is talking about. The only thing I like is drinking human blood. I'm not so fond of animal blood though. But I can't let her know that I'm a vampire. I'm slowly starting to realize that I have to use a different approach if I want a meal tonight. I'm going to have to gain Anna's trust. Maybe if I play my cards right, she'll take me back home with her and then I can strike once she's asleep._

"I like those things too."

Anna squealed in delight. "Really? That's so great! What are your dislikes?"

Elsa shrugged. She couldn't say much what she disliked because she was trying to pose as a human. "I'm not sure."

"That's okay. I'll tell you some of my dislikes. I don't like rude, unfaithful, selfish, greedy, manipulative people. I also don't like blue cheese and people who abuse animals or the environment."

Elsa thought back to when she watched Anna and the young man part ways from the rooftop and wonder if Anna was referring to him.

"Did someone wrong you?"

"Huh?"

"Did someone wrong you? Is that why you mentioned how you do not like people who were unfaithful, greedy, and selfish and who have other negative personality traits."

Anna blushed. She was not expecting for Elsa to consider such a possibility.

"Um, yes actually. A guy, well, two guys wronged me. Just recently I broke up with my boyfriend Kristoff. We were fighting outside of a bar not too far from here and we broke up."

_Kristoff must be the young blonde man I saw having an argument with Anna earlier on outside what apparently was called a bar. I suppose a bar is similar to a tavern just more modern and unusual than what I was used to._

Elsa looked at Anna who was staring at the ground. She seemed like she was going to cry or go off an angry rant. _Maybe I should move onto a different human. I'm sure I can find another person to prey on since it seems like a bit of work to gain Anna's trust. I want blood now! I need something soon!_

But then Elsa reconsidered sticking around by Anna's side once she caught a glimpse of her delicious, fair skinned neck.

_Then again…Anna's neck does look quite delicious and tempting to bite in right now. I could get a better than decent meal from Anna. Maybe I could get a good meal from her if I'm patient. I did wait for nearly two hundred years to have some human blood. What harm will it do if I wait a little longer? Besides, I'm sure Anna is sobering up and that would mean her blood will be in better condition to suck out of her skin than before when she was inebriated. Maybe if I wait it'll turn out better than I had hoped._

Elsa retracted her claws and placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder. The strawberry blonde looked at her new companion.

"I'm sorry if you have suffered from breaking up with your boyfriend, Kristoff."

Anna smiled at Elsa and for some reason it affected the young vampire. She felt an unfamiliar tingle in her cheeks accompanied with foreign warmth rising up in them.

"Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa allowed her hand to fall off Anna's shoulder and lightly nodded her head.

"You're welcome."

What happened next was something Elsa would never expect. Anna hugged her. _Tightly_. It was one thing that she was caught off guard being hugged by Anna, but it was another that she was hugged tightly. It was a new and very foreign experience for Elsa. She didn't know to make of the situation. She thought back to how the humans acted a hundred and sixty eight years ago and knew that they were touchy-feely creatures. Elsa deducted that the best course of action was to reciprocate Anna's actions and hug her back. When she did, Anna hugged even tighter than before. Yet as soon as the hug happened it ended. Anna drew back at arm's length and looked at Elsa in the eye.

"So….new best friend, why don't I treat you some dinner as a thank you for keeping me company and being there for me?"

Elsa was about to protest, but then Anna abruptly stood up from the bench and grabbed Elsa by the wrist dragging her out of the park.

_Anna is stronger than she looks! Oh, well…Humans never cease to amaze and entertain me. I may as well go along with it._

"How does pizza sound like? I think that would something for two new friends to have dinner for. What do you think Elsa?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. Anna took the gesture that she didn't mind one way or the other. As she made her way to the nearest pizza parlor, a thought occurred to Anna. She turned to Elsa who was now keeping pace with her.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"What's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

Anna was confused at first by the answer, but then the gears clicked in her head and her face dropped believing that Elsa has no family record.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked."

Elsa was confused by the strawberry blonde's reaction, but unfazed nonetheless. She shrugged in a way that gave Anna the impression that she wasn't THAT bothered by the ill-conceived revelation. For a few minutes afterwards, Anna stayed silent feeling awkward how Elsa blatantly confessed she didn't have a last name.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _It has come to my attention from the first few reviews of this chapter that I should have given this chapter a little more emotion and to look out for missing words and the like. I did make a few changes because I feel it would be nice to do so before moving on to the next chapter. I know I already posted this chapter, but I figured it couldn't hurt to add to it after the fact._

After Anna and Elsa had pizza for dinner, Anna had asked Elsa where her home was and Elsa replied that she did not have a place to call home. That was when Anna decided upon herself to take Elsa in. She brought her back to her homey apartment outside the downtown area of the city.

Now, there Elsa stood, in the middle of Anna's living room at ten o'clock at night. It had been two hours since she first spotted Anna outside the bar and grew wary. She wasn't impatient just wary. She found Anna to be a very entertaining human but she reminded herself that she wanted the strawberry blonde's blood for proper nourishment than to have human food such as pizza. Luckily, pizza was one of the few things she was able to wrap her mind around of the idea since the concept itself of bread with toppings could be traced back as far as the late 18th century. Yet the concoction she consumed was a more modern take on the original concept which came in the form of baked bread sliced in a V-shape with melted cheese and peperoni slices.

In the meantime, Anna was fixing two cups of tea for her and Elsa. It was at that moment that Elsa was able to take in the sight of Anna. Before she could only focus on her freckled face and strawberry blonde hair that was tied in twin braids. But now she saw that Anna wore a cocktail dress that barely reached her knees and was the color of blood, or rather of desire, because humans were sexual creatures. Vampires were not so much, but didn't mean they didn't have sexual desires as well. It just didn't come to them as often as it did for humans. Elsa peered down at Anna's bare feet remembering how they once were concealed in black high heel shoes. They had been taken them off almost instantly once she and Anna walked through the door to the apartment.

Elsa walked over to the couch and sat down. She watched Anna's reflection move about against the blank TV screen. Her figure flitted back and forth across the TV screen and Elsa seemed intrigued how she moved. She noted that Anna was clumsy most of the time, but could be light on her feet if she tried. Elsa made sure to keep that small fact in mind in case she would have to chase down Anna if she found out that she wanted to suck her blood. That is _if_ she tried to run away in the first place.

A few more minutes passed and Anna came over with two mugs with hot green tea. She set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She stood on Elsa's right looming over her with a gentle smile of her soft almost child-like face.

"Elsa, I'm going to change first and then join you later for tea. When I return we can talk more about ourselves to each other. Okay? And don't drink the tea while I'm gone. It's pretty hot and I want us to talk together while drinking our tea."

Elsa lifted her head from its current position and caught a glimpse of Anna's cleavage before her eyes trailed up to Anna's bespeckled collarbone and neck and then finally landed on Anna's blue eyes. The moment Elsa made eye contact with Anna, she nodded in understanding.

Anna's smile widened before she turned around to leave and head for the end of the hallway where her bedroom would be. Elsa watched Anna leave the living room area before she stood up and looked down at the cup of green tea that Anna had set down for her. It was yet another thing she was familiar with. She was slowly realizing that the basics of human society didn't really change, but the details of society did change along with time. Not counting how long she had been staring at her cup of hot tea, Elsa was about to stand up but then Anna came back in what she could guess were a modern form of night clothing called pajamas. As soon as Anna reached the couch she flopped down on Elsa's right side and grabbed the cup of tea that was I front of her. Then she turned and smiled at Elsa.

"Ready to talk about your life, Elsa?"

Elsa was not ready at all to share her life with Anna mainly because she could not risk exposing her true nature to Anna. She surely would struggle making up things as she went, but she was sure she could tell a few truths about her life to Anna as long as they did not give away any details that she was a vampire or how old she really was.

During the time they talked about their lives over hot green tea, Elsa learned a great deal about Anna. She learned quite a bit of her not-so-happy childhood and how she had gone through dark periods of her life but someone coming out of the fog and maintain a sunny disposition and optimistic personality while still being realistic. Elsa almost felt sympathetic toward Anna from what Anna told her. She almost didn't feel like going through the trouble of sucking Anna's because she didn't need another problem and that Elsa thought most other humans were cruel and stupid beasts with Anna and a few others being the exception.

Elsa almost did go through everything that she considered, but she reminded herself that she had come this far and have the decency to see her goal through and suck Anna's blood when she was asleep. Elsa was going to let some human like Anna, no matter how sympathetic she might be, to become the exception of her rule of going after a prey and promising herself to suck their blood. She would not let Anna change her routine. She didn't want to have power over her. _She_ was her own mistress and always would be. _She_ would always have control of her own body and free-will and _NOT_ _Anna_.

Anna had set down her mug on the coffee when their conversation was nearing its end. She stretched out her back letting her back curve allowing her tank top to ride up her toned stomach while Elsa finished the last bits of her green tea. Elsa could see Anna's delectable fair skin peeking from underneath the green tank top that Anna wore and could tell that Anna was well-toned. That was another thing that Elsa to keep in mind if she wanted to ensure she got some of Anna's blood. But despite the warning signs of Anna being a difficult prey to catch, it also served as a desirable attribute to Elsa because the healthier a human was the healthier and better their blood would be for vampires. With such a vision of healthy, tasty human blood Elsa would be all the more eager to suck Anna's blood once she was fast asleep. After her back stretch Anna settled back onto the couch for the time being. She turned to Elsa.

"Do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight? I don't have the guest room set up because I wasn't expecting any company tonight, but I'll have it ready tomorrow night."

Elsa shook her head letting Anna know that she didn't mind. She would sleep on the hard ground for all she cared or even sleep up in a tree. Sleeping on the couch would actually be a luxury for Elsa because she was used to sleeping on hard, cold surfaces.

"Okay, good. I'll take care of these mugs and then bring out some linens for you."

Elsa silently watched Anna as she through the motions-stand up from the couch, pick up the empty mugs from the coffee and placing them in the sink before going down the hallway and return to the couch with linens. When Anna was back in front of Elsa, she handled the linens and said goodnight before heading down to the hallway.

Elsa looked at the linens that were cradled in her hands-a pillow, comforter, and blanket. For the first time that night and in general, Elsa smiled. She usually only smiled after having a good meal and those occurrences were few in between. She smiled because she becoming more comfortable in the modern world she found herself in and she was certain she would get her well-awaited meal from Anna soon. Stood up and placed the linens on the couch without unfolding them and walked toward the hallway.

The floorboards creaked under the slight pressure of Elsa's feet but only on occasion. When Elsa reached the end of the hallway there were two rooms. One was Anna's bedroom while she had no idea what the other one was for. Elsa picked the room that had its door slightly ajar. She peeked inside and recognized it was a bathroom. Elsa looked around and saw Anna standing in front of a mirror and sink cleaning her teeth. Elsa moved up so that she was right behind the strawberry blonde. Anna caught Elsa in her peripheral vision and turned to face her.

"Oh, hey Elsa. Is there something you need from me?"

_Drat! She caught me, but how? Maybe humans can see things from the side of their eyes because I am certain she can't see in the back of her head and that she wouldn't see a reflection of me in the mirror. Oh, well. Maybe I was a little too eager to go after her, but I'm sure I'll get to taste her blood soon enough._

Elsa smiled. An idea hatched in her mind to let Anna know exactly what she wanted from her. She glanced up at the mirror prompting Anna to follow her gaze. Anna looked back and forth between Elsa and the mirror until something dawned on her. She knew that Elsa was in direct alignment of the mirror but did not see Elsa's reflection in it. She only saw her own. Anna turned back to face Elsa with horror in her eyes. She was met with a wicked smile on Elsa's face.

"You-you-you…"

"That's right, Anna. I'm a vampire and I think you know exactly what I want!"

Before Anna had a chance to react, Elsa brought her arms on either side of Anna and glued her hands of the sink effectively trapping Anna. She leaned forward until her lips were centimeters from Anna's right ear.

"I want your blood, Anna."

A spine-tingling chill shot up and down Anna's back. Elsa leaned in further until she had wedged one of her knees in between Anna's legs. Anna attempted to push Elsa so she could escape, but Elsa barely budged and her futile effort irritated the young vampire just a tad.

"It's useless, Anna, so you may as well cooperate."

"NO!"

Anna effectively pushed Elsa away from her just enough that she could move her legs around. But she wasn't given the chance because Elsa stepped forward again and she was frozen in fear.

"Tsk, tsk, dear Anna. You really should cooperate with me."

Anna indignantly crossed her arms against her chest. "Why is that?"

"Because if I don't get your blood then I will just go off and suck the blood of many other people. Would you want that to befall your precious city? Would you save yourself for the cost of others or would you rather sacrifice yourself for the benefit of others?"

Anna's arms went limp at her sides from pure horror at the mere thought of so many people dying.

"You wouldn't really go after so many people when you only some blood, would you?"

"I would. But we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you agree to become my Feeder, you know give me some of your blood whenever I require it, then in return I will not attack anyone in this city that you call home nor will I go behind your back and leave the city limits to suck another person's blood."

"That's it? If I agree to become your Feeder, you will only suck my blood?"

"Yes."

"And you promise not to take too much blood from me on any given day?"

"Of course. I do need to keep you alive for you to be my Feeder."

"Okay then."

Elsa took another step forward trapping Anna against the sink once more.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Anna hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes."

Elsa's wicked grin returned. "Good."

Then she ran her hand up Anna's chest with her fingers spread apart until they were wrapped around her neck. She leaned her face close to Anna's flustered one. She practically breathed out her words.

"This is going to be fun."

Anna gulped as Elsa pulled her face away from her own and felt her hand slide down her neck and then back up again and then down again. Elsa moved her hand down to Anna's shoulder and moved the strap out of the way. Using her free hand Elsa gently craned Anna's neck, got a steady grip on her and lowered her mouth to the part of Anna's skin where the neck and shoulder met.

At first Elsa just gently sucked on Anna's skin and then soon after her retracted fangs broke out and dug into Anna's skin. Anna winced in pain from the sudden impact, but then she felt numb as Elsa slowly but surely some her blood from her neck. It took a minute or so for Elsa to finish feeding before she pulled her fangs out of Anna's neck and used her slender tongue to lick away left behind blood that trailed down her skin. As Elsa licked Anna's neck clean of blood, her saliva acted as a healing agent and closed up the wound fairly quickly.

Anna straightened out her neck and looked at Elsa in surprise when she drew away from her neck. She watched as the young vampire licked her two front fangs clean of her blood and bringing it in her mouth with her tongue. Once Elsa was done, she smiled at Anna.

"I think we will have a beautiful partnership, Anna. As long as you remain as my Feeder, I will refrain from attacking any other humans even if they may irritate me. I am a creature of my word. I will keep my end of the deal just as much as you will keep yours. It is actually a win-win-win: you keep your life, I get my blood and you prevent people in this city and other consequent towns from dying under my doing. Goodnight. Anna."

Anna was stunned speechless. She could hardly speak as she watched Elsa leave the bathroom to do Gods-knows-what. Collecting her senses, Anna finished up in the bathroom and went to her bedroom across the hall.

When she was inside the room, Anna sat on her bed absorbing what had occurred between her and Elsa. She knew now that Elsa was a vampire and that she was willing to make a deal with her so the citizens of the city could be speared. But why did she concede to the deal she made with Elsa? Why did she care about saving the lives of other citizens when she had already been used by two guys? Maybe it was because Anna preferred to see the good in other people rather than to see the worst in everyone. Maybe she was just too good for her own sake. Regardless what she wanted to believe about people being fundamentally good, Anna knew she would have to be careful when dealing with Elsa.

Thinking of Elsa, Anna wasn't sure what to think of the vampire because everything she told her on the couch was probably one big fat lie. Well, maybe not all of it. It seemed at certain times during the conversation Elsa seemed more genuine about certain details of her life than at other times. The only way to find out the truth was to ask her later. But for the time being, Anna would have to sleep. Feeling too tired to think anything else, Anna shook the bothersome thoughts from her head Then, she turned off the light, crawled into bed and waited for sleep to take her over once her head collided with her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ I deeply apologize for the long wait. I hadn't meant to update the story for this long. I was planning to a break from it for a short while but then life got in the way and then I spent my days enjoying summer and whatnot and then I finally came back to my writing mode. Before I updated this story, I first had to update another Frozen story from my main account in which I focus on the sisterly love aspect rather than the romantic love which I do for this account. I like both sides. _

_Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for lost time and I hope it makes sense. I tried to re-read parts of the story to remind myself of what was going on, so if you guys see any problems, please let me know in a very constructive way. I will not tolerate random and non-constructive criticism. I would really appreciate that you guys pay attention to the details before jumping down my throat on an issue you have with the story because there was one review that really irked me which led me to taking a break from posting sooner than I would have liked to. Aside from that, I really do want to make this story an enjoyable experience for you guys and improve my writing skills so please be constructive and respectful and I am sure everything will work out fine._

The next night Anna returned to the apartment after spending a whole day with her friends since the city of Arendelle was one of those unique places where the citizens were fortunate enough to be near both a forest and the sea. In Anna and her friends' case they took advantage of such a blessing and spent the better half of the day at the harbor and beach and then wound down by taking a late afternoon walk in the nearby forest and then returning to the downtown area for dinner.

Anna tossed her keys in the ceramic bowl where she usually kept them on the coffee table once she locked the door behind her. She stood over the couch as she took off her light zip-up sweatshirt and looked around the apartment.

"Elsa? Where are you?"

No answer. Maybe she was somewhere else in the apartment. Anna had set her sweatshirt down on the couch's arm and roamed around her home to find the vampire. She went down the hall first as she could not spot Elsa in the open kitchen.

"Elsa? Where are you?"

Anna looked in the guest room, her room and the bathroom. None of the rooms had Elsa in them. Anna wondered where Elsa could be. She didn't want to jump to conclusions and assume Elsa broke her promise to go suck some blood from a poor, unfortunate soul, but she also couldn't trust her all the way through since she lied about being a human and thus lied about other things about herself. Anna decided to keep looking for Elsa in case she missed her. Turning around in the hallway, Anna came face-to-face with Elsa.

"Elsa! There you are. Where have you been?"

"I'm hungry."

"You'll get your blood once you explain to me where you went!"

"I went up on the roof to look at the city. If I'm going to be staying with you I might as well familiarize myself with what has become of the village I once knew that was in the same this city now lays."

"Oh…Well, I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I want to talk about some things with you, Elsa."

"Can I have some blood now?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Come with me to the couch."

Elsa grumbled incoherent sentences under her breath. Anna ignored Elsa's grumbling and led them to the couch. They sat down as they did the night before. Anna looked at Elsa, but Elsa avoided her gaze until Anna coughed loudly to get her attention.

"What, Anna?"

"First I want to know about how long it was the last time you saw humans because you mentioned that you remember a time when there used to be a village here instead of the city. How many years ago was that?"

"It was the year 1845. So, a hundred and sixty eight years ago."

Anna's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Oh my gosh! That's so long ago!"

Elsa shrugged her should nonchalantly. "Not for me."

Anna lightly slapped Elsa's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Well, of course it's not for you because you're a vampire. It's a bit different for humans….By the way, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 2,400 years old."

"How does that work?"

"Vampires physically age every hundred years. So, if I converted my age to human years, then I would be twenty four years old."

"Oh. Okay. I'm twenty three years old by the way."

"I could tell you were a young adult from when I met you."

"Umm…Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Okay so you're 2,400 years old. What else should I know about you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, you lied to me last night about yourself and I'm a curious person, so I may as well know about the real you."

"I don't have a last name not because vampires inheritantly don't have them it's because I used to belong to a clan and then I got involved in an accident when I was 2,000 years old and I lost my memory of my clan. I simply cannot remember my clan's name is which to you humans would be my last name."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Elsa. What happened that cause you to lose your memory of your clan?"

"That's the problem. I cannot remember what happened to me that caused me to forget about my clan."

"Oh….I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"Eh. It was a long time ago and it's in the past. I moved on after ten years of confusion and loneness."

"Ten years!?"

"Remember, Anna, ten years is nothing for us vampires. I already told you that we physically age every hundred years."

Anna blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry. How long is ten years for you?"

"I would say it would be the equivalent of a month or so for humans."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"No. I mean, Yes. I mean, I would like to learn more about _who_ you are, Elsa, but I'll ask more about your life some other night."

"Alright."

"So, are you still hungry?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Hold on."

Elsa watched with patient eyes as Anna unbuttoned her green shirt and slipped it down her arms. Then she pushed down the left strap of her black bra to give Elsa easy access to her shoulder.

"Here you go, Elsa. Remember not to suck too much of my blood."

"Of course, Anna. I need to keep you alive if you are to remain as my Feeder. Consider our relationship as one of a gracious host and a _very _grateful guest."

"Huh. Okay. I guess that makes sense."

Without another word, Elsa grinned at Anna before claiming Anna's shoulder and neck with her hands and began to tilt her head toward the strawberry-blonde's skin that was offered to her. Then she opened her mouth more and more as it inched toward the shoulder slowly.

Yet before her fangs dug into the delectable fair skin, Elsa paused. She wondered why Anna wanted to know more about her aside from her sheer curiosity. The young vampire suspected that Anna cared for her more than she should since they were practically strangers to each other and their most intimate part of their business-like relationship was Anna letting Elsa suck her blood in exchange for the safety of the city's residents.

Elsa shook her head to dismiss such thoughts. Going in with full force, Elsa dug her fangs into Anna's shoulder and made haste in sucking in as much blood as she was afforded before she would have spare the rest for her human Feeder.

As Elsa fed off of her, Anna could feel a groan of pain bubble up in her throat. She bit down hard on her lower lip as to prevent the groan from slipping through her mouth. Her body shook in pain instead. But before she knew it the pain was gone. Elsa's feeding ended almost as quickly as it started.

Soon enough Anna could see Elsa was detached from her shoulder and was licking her blood-soaked lips clean from the feeding. Anna subconsciously put her clothing back into place as she watched the vampire lick her full, pale lips. She even saw some of her own blood drip off the tips of Elsa's modest fangs. While she re-buttoned her green shirt, Anna couldn't help but feel entranced watching as Elsa ran her red tongue along the tips of her fangs and parts of her gums and bringing in the left behind blood to the back of her throat. In that instant, Anna felt her heart pound and her throat went a little dry.

Snapping out of her daze, Anna scrutinized her vampire guest and waited for her to finish cleaning off the blood from the tip of her thumb. She wondered how Elsa healed her punctured shoulder without her noticing or how she remained human even after being bitten not once but twice. Anna supposed it couldn't hurt to ask Elsa a few more questions before she went to bed. By the time Anna decided on what to ask the young vampire, Elsa was looking at her.

"Were you staring at me, Anna?"

"What? No. I mean…Yes. Maybe. I'm not sure. I wasn't exactly conscious the whole time."

"Why is that?"

"I was thinking about something…Actually, I have a few more questions for you before I go to bed."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was wondering how you healed my shoulder without me noticing. I noticed it last time."

"Don't worry about it. As I become more experienced in feeding off your wonderful blood I also become more subtle in feeding off of you and healing your broken skin with my saliva. And I'm sure you were pre-occupied with other thoughts during the feeding."

Anna was about to add to Elsa's remark but chose not to for she knew Elsa made a lot of sense why she didn't notice her healing her shoulder. Rather she went on to her next question.

"How come I'm not a vampire after you've bitten me once?"

"You have agreed to my Feeder and I have agreed to leave the people of this city alone. As my Feeder, I have to keep you human. If you were any other creature it would be hard for me to keep a deal with you. If the circumstances were different I would have made you a vampire and I would have essentially become your Creator or also known as your Master."

"How would you make me a vampire?"

"I would have to bite you in the neck, inject some of my DNA into you and leave a lasting impression on you to mark you as my own."

"How would that work?"

"Vampires have special sacks located in the gums of our fangs in which we can inject our DNA into our victims to turn them into a vampire and, in effect, our territory or "family." Once marked by a vampire a human who is turned into one belongs only to the vampire that bit them in the first place and is their responsibility until they learn to fend for themselves."

"Oh….So, what you're saying, Elsa, is that if you chose to inject your DNA into me then I would become a vampire and, by effect, your child or property?"

"Yes. You're close enough with the idea."

"In other words, I would be forever yours if you chose to turn me into a vampire. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And others would know I'm yours once they saw the lasting impression on my neck?"

"Yes. Once I would turn you into a vampire, you would have a bite mark on your neck forever."

"Would I have your powers as well?"

"Well, you would have powers but only a fraction of what I have because you would be a human turned into a vampire and not be a true vampire. I, on the other hand, am a true vampire. I was spawned from two true vampires while you would have been spawned of two humans with your DNA altered. Thus, you would only possess a fraction of supernatural powers compared to me."

"Oh. Okay. One more question."

"What is that?"

"Would you ever consider other means of getting your blood if I was unable to feed you at the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I was sick would you want to suck some other blood while I get better again?"

"That would depend on my options."

"Well, I would give you permission to suck the blood of bad guys or I could get you some blood bags."

Elsa cringed and hissed at the suggestion. "Blood from a 'bad guy' is not a good idea for a vampire that cares about their blood diet."

"What do you mean, Elsa?"

"Stupid and lazy vampires suck the blood of humans who are fat, old, lazy or stupid or any combination of any of the four traits. Bad vampires suck the blood of evil and clever humans. Smart, strong, and wise vampires only suck blood from good-hearted and healthy humans. This would be case for you and me since I want healthy blood from a good-hearted human and you are that sort of human."

"Wait. Bad vampires? I thought vampires were all bad considering they slaughter a lot of people. No offense to you though, Elsa."

"Oh, naïve, little Anna. There is such a thing as a bad vampire. They are downright evil and cruel and untrustworthy. While it is true that most vampires slaughter humans on occasion most of it because they are protecting themselves and those close to them. The bad vampires overdo it on slaughtering humans and are the ones who give humans the impression that all vampires are evil. Luckily for you, Anna, I am what you could call a 'good' vampire."

"How can I know that?"

"If I wasn't good then I would not made this deal with you and not spare your life. I would have simply fed off of you and slaughter your useless body and then be on my way. That's what an evil vampire does and I clearly did not do that. After all, you are standing in front of me at this very moment living your life as before but with the exception of acting as my Feeder."

"That does make sense. So, does that mean you don't attack people on purpose?"

"Yes and no. I will not attack human without reason, but if I am provoked I will not hesitate to kill people. I may be considered as a good vampire, but that doesn't mean people are safe from me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"It would be best if you did."

"Aside from the reason why you won't eat 'bad guy' blood, what about getting blood from blood bags?"

"I never heard of them. I didn't leave my hiding place very often as I was overwhelmed with how fast society progressed. It made it hard for me to keep track of everything and to adapt to the rapid changes. I decided to stay hidden for the first half of the twentieth century until things slowed down for a bit."

"Why did it take you so long to leave your hiding place for good?"

Elsa's face darkened. "I rather save that topic for another night to discuss."

"Umm…Okay. I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Anna. I just rather not talk about it now."

"That's okay, Elsa. I can wait as long as I have to until you're ready to talk about it."

Elsa gave Anna a wary look. "Don't you have to go to bed or something? I may not know your nightly routine, but I certain human weren't meant to be nocturnal creatures."

"Our bodies probably weren't meant to stay up so late, but as society had progressed so did people's nightly activities. Throughout the years people have become more and more used to staying up at late hours for one reason or another."

Elsa raised a worried eyebrow to Anna. "Does that you mean you will stay up late?"

Anna chuckled. "No, Elsa. I don't tend to stay up very late, but don't be surprised if I do. Sometimes I will stay up late, but I won't tonight."

Elsa's eyebrow dropped. "Does that mean you will go to sleep soon?"

"Yes."

Elsa observed Anna for a moment before she thought of something.

"Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No. I'm done asking questions for now. Maybe I will think of some more later, but not now."

"So, are we done talking for the night?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Anna."

For the first time since they created their partnership, Anna gave Elsa a gentle and sincere smile. Then she stood up from the couch and headed toward her bedroom for the night leaving Elsa feeling slightly dazed and confused. She wasn't sure how to make of her latest interaction with Anna, but she was hopeful that things would get easier between the two of them with each passing night. But until they came to fully understand each other, Elsa would have to wait for that time and so would Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later and Anna was at her work place: a bookstore. Anna propped up her head against her right hand while her elbow was placed on the counter at the register. With sleep in her eyes, Anna brought her free hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

It wasn't that Anna was tired because of Elsa draining her blood from her neck or shoulder, but it was just one those days. A _slow_ day. But she didn't expect anything new considering that today was Monday which meant that business was exceptionally slower than most other days. For this reason, Anna felt her energy drained more than she would like it to be and it had nothing to do with Elsa feeding off of her. In actuality, Elsa had not fed off of her ever since they had that conversation on Saturday night. Well, she did make a little snack out of Anna's blood the previous night, but that was it. She didn't feed the way she did the first two nights they had started their deal with each other.

When Elsa only took a small amount of blood from her, Anna asked if she was done and Elsa insisted that she had enough blood to hold her over. Anna offered to let Elsa have more of her blood, but Elsa stepped back stating that she was fine. She even added as she gained her strength with each passing night that she would require less frequent feeding sessions after being too weak to hold off more than a night of feeding after coming out from hiding with very little blood to sustain herself. Anna didn't quite understand Elsa's reasoning, but chose not to question her and went to bed without another comment.

But that was last night! Anna had no idea how Elsa would be later that night until she got back home to her apartment. Anna sighed. She wouldn't be back at her apartment until five thirty. That was…that was….

Anna blinked. It had not occurred to the strawberry-blonde to check on the time to see how many hours she had left of work. Anna straightened out her back and glanced to the left wall in which a clock was mounted upon. The time read eleven fifty. Anna had been working for nearly two hours and it was getting close to her lunch break. Only forty minutes until lunch but five hours and forty minutes until she would be home and see Elsa.

Anna blinked again. She let the last words register in her mind. _Be home and see Elsa._ Anna blinked in surprise of her own train of thought. She knew what she intended with such a thought, but when she relayed it back to herself in her mind, the words seemed different. They seemed as if Anna was referring to her partnership to Elsa as a marriage. She was certain it seemed like she just thought of it as if she was coming home from work to her wife. But she wasn't married to that woman. NO. Anna had to remind herself that Elsa wasn't a woman but was a vampire.

Shaking her head to dismiss such ridiculous thoughts, Anna went back to focusing on the front doors looking for any potential customers come in the store. She waited five minutes and then ten more minutes. No one came in. Sighing Anna turned around and looked for something to do while she hoped that someone would come into the store.

Anna decided to stride to back of the store to see if any new shipments came in that needed to be shelved. While she was in the zone, Anna neglected to notice that she had a visitor. She didn't know their presence until they tapped on her shoulder and she spun around in shock to face them.

"Rapunzel!"

"Hi, Anna."

"You scared me!"

"Sorry. You seemed a bit jumpy when I tapped your shoulder. How are you doing?"

Anna raised a quizzical eyebrow to her best friend. "I'm not sure. What brings you here?"

"Well, when we hung out two days ago, you seemed a little off. I'd thought since today is my day off that I would come and check up on you. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean, Rapunzel? Of course I'm okay."

"I mean, are you okay after you broke up with Kristoff?"

_Kristoff? Kristoff…?_ A tick and then another tick of the clock before Anna's brain clicked._ Kristoff! Of course! He and I broke things off before I met Elsa….Wow…It feels like an eternity since we broke things off even though it's only been a few days. Huh. I almost completely forgot about Kristoff. I wonder why…_

Anna looked back at Rapunzel for a few seconds before giving her a response.

"I'm fine, Rapunzel. I almost completely forgot about Kristoff."

"Then, how come you seemed a bit forlorn when we were in the forest on Saturday?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know." She turned around to go to the back. Rapunzel followed her.

"I guess I was somewhere else."

"Like where?"

Anna found a shipment box and a box cutter. She cut the box open and found copies of Hans Christian Andersen fairytales. She seethed the blade of the box cutter and set it down on a counter.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about something else."

Anna picked up a hefty stack of fairytale books and pressed them to her chest. Rapunzel walked around until she was at Anna's right side and tilted her head to the red-head's and gave her a weird look.

"Do you mean something else or someone else?"

Anna turned back around to walk toward the children's section of the bookstore.

"What, Rapunzel? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anna, where were you once you and Kristoff walked out of the club Friday night?"

Anna stopped in her tracks. _I went to the park and met Elsa._

She turned back around to face Rapunzel. "I went to the park and I sat down on a bench."

"That's it?"

"And…I met somebody. A woman actually. She seemed nice."

"Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you _like_ her?"

Detecting the strain on the word 'like' the second time Rapunzel stated her question Anna finally understood what her friend meant.

"Oh! Um… I…"

Anna wasn't sure how she felt about Elsa. They had only known each other for a short time and were still learning things about each other.

"I'm not sure how I feel to be honest with you, Rapunzel. We haven't known each for very long."

"Well, at least I'm sure you weren't acting all weird because of Kristoff but because this woman you met at the park. So….What's her name?"

"Elsa."

"Ooh…Sounds like a pretty name. Is she pretty?"

"Look, Rapunzel, as much as I would love to talk more about this, I have a job to do."

Rapunzel crossed her arms in an indignant fashion. "Really, Anna?"

"What?"

"No customers are here! By the way, where is Johan?"

Anna looked down at the floor in shame on behalf of her co-worker. "He's in the break room stoned."

"Right….And you're the only employee here who gives a shit about doing their work and taking care of the bookstore. Anna, you need a break."

Anna quickly glanced up at the clock before addressing Rapunzel. "It's twelve o'clock. I don't get a lunch break until twelve thirty."

"Well, maybe you should take your lunch break early! I'll take you out for lunch."

Anna hefted the books in her arms. "I have work to do."

Rapunzel considered the books that Anna had to shelf.

"Fine. How about this? I help you shelf the books that you need to shelf from the box that you opened up and then we go out for lunch. I'm sure the store will be fine with only stoner Johan to look after it. I'm sure he'll be fine looking after a whole store for an hour in a comfy break-room chair."

"He's actually passed out on the floor with one leg on the table top…and there's a pool of drool near his mouth."

"I thought you said he was stoned."

"He is. I went in the break room first thing and saw that he was stoned. Before I word in with him, he sort of passed out and when I came back to check-up on him he was in the position I just described to you."

"Anna, you can't keep working like this! Actually, you can't keep living like this! First Hans used you, Kristoff cheated on you, and you have to cover Johan's stoned ass so you don't to hold down the fort here at the store if you were the only one working until the part-timers come in and help! Anna, you need a new life and a new job. You need to be in places of your life where you're wanted and needed and appreciated. You have so very few people who want, need, and appreciate you."

"I have my parents and you, Rapunzel, and I have…."

Anna thought about Elsa for a moment. In a way, she did need her for blood, but Anna wasn't sure if Elsa appreciated her. Anna considered that Elsa didn't take advantage of her and was willing to answer most of her questions and sit down and talk to her. If Anna had to guess Elsa's intentions, she would guess that in a way Elsa did appreciate her. With such a comforting thought locked into her mind, Anna looked back to her best friend.

"…And I have Elsa."

"Elsa? Didn't you just meet her recently?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to shelf the fairytale books.

"She seems to be a very sincere and honest person. I know I've only known her for over two days but she doesn't make me self-conscious of myself. I feel like I can trust her enough to not use me or betray my trust. I think we could be good friends."

"Right…. 'Good' friends. Sounds more like you two could be friends with benefits."

Anna chose to ignore her friend's blatant suggestion on her sex life.

"You're just saying that because you and Eugene have been together for over two years and still haven't done the deed." Anna paused from shelving and then looked at Rapunzel. "Is Eugene going all horn-dog on you recently?"

Rapunzel's face became redder than a tomato. "N-n-no! Of course not!"

Anna smirked. "Sounds like it. You two should do it soon. Aren't you both ready, anyway?"

Rapunzel huffed, crossed her arms and abruptly turned away from Anna. "Shut up!

Anna returned her attention to the books. "Anyway, I have work to do. Can we talk about this later?"

Rapunzel visibly calmed down and turned back to Anna. "Fine. But let me help you and then take you out for lunch."

"Fine. Go back to the box and bring over a nice stack of Hans Christian Andersen fairytale books."

"Okay."

Afterwards, Rapunzel stayed true to her promise and marched back to opened shipment box and helped Anna shelf books in the children's section. Once that task was done, the two girls went to a nearby sandwich shop and talked about mundane things and how Anna could possibly turn her life around. After lunch, Rapunzel hugged Anna goodbye and Anna returned to work.

Later on during the work day, Anna found Johan being productive and helpful. In addition, two more part-time employees came for their shifts. The hours slipped by faster than before once she no longer had to shoulder so many responsibilities to keep the bookstore running by herself. When it was thirty minutes before five, Johan told Anna to leave work early and promised that he would cover for her. Anna smiled at the brunette young man and waved goodbye as she gathered her things. Then she left the store through the double glass doors to head home.

When Anna arrived home, it was five o'clock. She placed her keys in the usual spot after locking up and went to the kitchen to see what she could make for dinner with what she had. After searching around for a while, Anna found what she needed for dinner and started to prepare the meal. She decided that after a slow start that a simple and quick meal would be best for her. Anna went on to cook spaghetti Bolognese. Once the pasta was ready, Anna brought it over with a tossed garden salad to the table. She plated her food, poured a nice glass of pinot noir and sat down to enjoy her dinner.

After dinner, Anna cleared the table and washed the dishes in utter silence. Usually such a routine task didn't bother her while hearing nothing by the air around her, but this time was different because she had a guest with her. She glanced out the kitchen window and saw how dark it had gotten. She was starting to wonder when Elsa come out of the guest bedroom she made up for her and suck her blood…if she was hungry. Lately, though Elsa didn't seem interested in her blood yesterday so why should she expect any different. Maybe it was because that Anna was a hopeful person.

Snapping herself out of her ridiculous thoughts, Anna went back to focusing on washing and drying her dishes and putting them away. As she finished her task, she felt a little lonely especially since she knew someone else was present in her apartment and acted like they weren't there at all. Once everything was put away, Anna made her way to the hallway where the bathroom and two bedrooms were located and went to the guest room door. She paused for a moment before knocking.

A beat.

Then another.

Again another beat.

Nothing was happening. Anna took a deep breath and knocked again. This time she used her voice to get the vampire's attention.

"Elsa! Time to wake up and have some blood! Elsa?! Are you in there? Hello…?"

Anna gulped and then turned the knob before cracking the door open. She peaked inside. "Hello?"

Anna dared to open the door all the way and ventured inside the room. "Elsa? Are you here?"

The strawberry-blonde searched around the guest room in hopes of finding the vampire that she was hosting in this century. She looked in every possible corner of the room until she spun around to face the empty door way and stand still in shock as a thought washed over her mind like a tidal wave.

_What if Elsa got tired of waiting for me to come and feed her? What if she got restless and went off and break her promise by slaughtering people and taking their blood? What if she left the city entirely? Oh no…I can't let her do that. I have to find her. But where would I start to look?"_

Anna's mind was in a frenzy of terror. She didn't know where Elsa had gone and why she left. All she knew is that she needed to find Elsa as soon as possible. But then Anna remembered that the last time she couldn't find Elsa, she eventually found out that the vampire was on the building's roof. She would start her search there! Without another second to lose, Anna bolted out of the guest room and towards the rooftop of the apartment building.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _First off, I'm sorry the chapter is longer than usual. I honestly wasn't planning it to be so long, but there's nothing I can do about it. I just go with the flow._

**Warning:** _There is going to be some gory action early on in the chapter just to let you guys know. Hopefully, the ending of the chapter will make up for it. So, read with caution. But just so you guys know it doesn't take a whole lot of the chapter's space and it's kind of over quickly, so you guys might be able to handle it. Also, there will at least one suggestive theme and some crude language. But that's expected from a story like this._

Elsa woke up by the time Anna was nearly done cooking her dinner. The platinum blonde vampire rose from the guest room bed and cracked her neck. Then she fixed her cloak and rolled her shoulder blades. She exited the room and walked into the living room and happened to look to the open kitchen where she saw Anna's backside. At that moment, Elsa could see that her host was busy tossing something together in a bowl that looked long and thin and was colored yellow and red. She had no idea what the concoction was but apparently it passed as a food source for humans.

Thinking of food, Elsa was reminded of her source of nourishment-blood. She considered for a moment if she had a desire for blood, but nothing came to her. Elsa shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention away from Anna as she did not want to disturb the strawberry blonde from preparing her meal. Elsa chose instead to get some fresh air and come back to her human host later before she would have to retire for the night.

Presently, Elsa closed her eyes and envisioned the roof top she had recently visited and in a mist of black smoke she teleported herself to the dark roof top of the apartment building. Feeling the darkness overcome and welcome her Elsa opened her eyes and walked toward the ledge of the roof top. From down below, she saw a man and a woman in an alley. Elsa's ears perked up and her eyes zoomed in on the scene that was unfolding before her.

It appeared that the man was creeping up on the woman and had a sinister look on his face. Elsa's right eye twitched. Certainly in the past she had seen her fair share of men giving women lecherous looks, but she had never seen such a devious look before for a human male. She knew that the world she once knew has been replaced by the one Anna currently resides in. Elsa couldn't help but notice how different Anna's world was from the one Elsa was used to, but then again, that was the price she had to pay to stay safe and out of sight for the better part of one hundred and forty eight years of isolation. Regardless of how much she was to learn of the world that Anna is a part of, Elsa felt certain that some attitudes and reactions don't change. For example, as she watches the woman back away from the man, Elsa is confident that the woman fears the man and doesn't want him near her.

Elsa was torn as what to do. She may not have the tenderest of spots for humans in her heart, but even she couldn't idly sit back and watch poor, innocent souls to be stripped of their innocence, dignity and faith in humanity if they were to be victimized by some unholy act. She simply couldn't let the woman suffer any misfortunes she didn't deserve, but she was afraid that she allowed her emotions take over her logical brain and massacre the man in front of the woman and then later be exposed of breaking her promise by Anna. Elsa didn't want Anna to think she was incapable of keeping a simple promise of not killing humans in return for healthy blood. But she felt she had to do something.

A cry of plea snapped Elsa out of her reverie and before she knew it she saw something she wished she hadn't. The man had pinned the woman to a wall, punched her in the face and tore her shirt clean off her torso before letting the women crumple to the ground. Then the man snickered, called the woman a whore and pinned her body to the ground with his foot as he undid the belt buckle and undid his jeans to expose the bulge straining against his boxers.

Elsa tuned out the man because she was so disgusted by the sight before her that she couldn't bear what the man had to say to the woman. She could only watch in disgust as the man pushed his foot harder onto the woman's back and pushed his boxers down to expose his engorged penis. The sight was complete with a shiny, red foreskin and popping veins wrapping around the shaft. Every passing second left Elsa angrier and angrier and her blood boiled so the intense experience of being near a raging forest fire. Her eyes changed from a calm ice blue to an angry blood red. Her fangs grew out as an ugly snarl fund a place on her pale face.

The man in the alley hoisted the woman up and forced himself against her and began to undo her pants. She cried for help; for mercy. She wiggled and wailed but the man kept her against the wall and ridiculed her. He slapped her and told her to shut up and offered to make the experience quick. He ended the offer with a threat that if she did not cooperate then he would make her experience as slow and painful as possible. He emphasized his point by rubbing his naked member against her underwear. The woman shivered with fear and disgust. Elsa couldn't stand it anymore.

She leaped down from the roof and into the alley landing right behind the man and woman. She took a few steps forward before standing like a statue. Then she released a low growl to get the man's attention. He quickly whipped his head around to face Elsa. He looked into her blood red eyes and saw the moonlight reflect off of her irises. He sneered at her ignoring the color or emotion in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like, hoe? I was about to force myself on this woman." The man gestured to the woman still pinned to the wall.

The man cocked an eyebrow towards Elsa and had an ignorant smile plastered on his ugly face. He crudely gestured to his burning cock.

"Do you want some of this, babe? Is that it? Don't worry. I've got enough dick for you and this whore."

Elsa extended her claws enough so that they shined in the moonlight as she stepped out of the alley's shadows. "Not for very long once I'm through with you."

The man was speechless. Within a blink of an eye Elsa darted towards him so fast that she appeared to a faint, black blur. By the time she was done with the job she was standing where she was before and held up a bloodied claw in the moonlight. It took a moment for the man and woman to realize what Elsa had done until they watched the penis fall from the man's body to the ground cover in blood. Then, suddenly, the main screamed in extreme pain. He instantly let go of the woman and clutched the bloodied hole that once was occupied by his penis. Elsa growled at him and jerked her head toward the alley's exit.

"Get the fuck out and never bother anyone again."

Tears flowed down the man's cheeks and his waddled out of the alley as fast as he could and try to get medical help as soon as he could. Once the man was gone, Elsa turned to the woman who was still standing against the wall terrified. She glanced at Elsa and then at the dismembered penis and then back at Elsa. The sheer fear swirling in the woman's eyes was enough for Elsa to feel shame for what she did and in that instant her eyes turned back to normal and fangs and claws retracted. A took a tentative step forward and the woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elsa didn't want to attract any attention to herself, so she dashed to the woman and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sshhh….I'm not going to do anything to you."

The tears that spilled out of the woman's eyes and her shaking body was enough to tell Elsa that she was not going to calm down anytime soon. Elsa chose a different tactic.

"Please, calm down. If you do, I'll leave you alone. I'll even give you my cloak so you can cover yourself up."

The woman stopped crying and her shaking subdued, but she looked at Elsa doubtfully.

"There you go. I'm going to take off my cloak and give it to you and then be on my way. Now, don't you go being raped or almost get raped again. Stay safe."

The woman daftly nodded her head in understanding. Elsa had removed her hand from the woman's mouth and stepped back. Then she took her cloak off and placed it over the woman's bare shoulders. She slowly stepped back into the shadows and then jumped back up onto the roof top she came from.

Elsa infallibly landed on the roof top of Anna's apartment building and watched the woman leave the alley way with confusion and fear. When the woman was out of sight, Elsa turned around. However, she wished she hadn't turned around because what she was greeted with was the sight of an upset and out-of-breath Anna. The strawberry-blonde's frown turned into a scowl as she stomped toward the young vampire.

"Elsa! Where the hell did you go?!"

Elsa remained silent as she waited for Anna to come within a few feet of her.

"I mean, really! The moment I go looking for you and you're not around! What's up with that?"

Elsa blinked. She had never seen Anna so enraged before. It certainly was a new and different side of Anna that she witnessed that was completely different from her first impression of the young woman.

Once Anna was close enough to Elsa she stopped dead in her tracks immediately noticing two things: her cloak was missing and her right hand was all bloodied. Anna looked up at Elsa is disbelief.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Anna-"

"What did you do, Elsa?! You said you wouldn't kill anybody!"

"Anna, calm down. Now you before you assume anything-"

Anna started to pound on Elsa's chest screaming at her.

"You broke your end of the deal! You said you wouldn't kill anybody! You liar! You're a big, fat liar!"

At that point, Anna was crying and dug her head in Elsa's chest and continued to pound her chest.

"What the fuck happened to your cloak? Where is it?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's dramatic display, but chose not ignore the strawberry-blonde. Instead, she gently captured Anna's wrists and held them fast away from her chest.

"Anna, listen to me. I didn't kill anybody. I may have been tempted to kill a man, but I didn't kill him. I didn't break my promise to not kill anybody no matter how much they deserve to die. I restrained myself for your sake."

Anna pitifully lifted her head from Elsa's chest and looked into the platinum blonde's eyes. She saw something different in them, something….gentle and sincere. Maybe she even saw some…concern? Was she reading Elsa's eyes correctly or was she hallucinating? She wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"Anna, listen. I did not kill anybody."

Anna's eyes quickly flickered down to the bloody hand before returning her gaze to Elsa's calm face.

"Then, how come you have blood on your hand?"

"I did say that I didn't kill anybody, but that doesn't mean I didn't injure the man."

Anna sniffled and then pulled away from Elsa's grip slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was out here to get some fresh air here and then I saw that a woman was about to get raped by this disgusting man in alley down below. I jumped down and had cut his penis off with my claw. Once the man ran away completely humiliated and injured I gave the woman my cloak to cover up since she no longer had a shirt to wear."

Anna could hardly process the information Elsa relayed to her. A man was about to rape a woman whom Elsa saved in a dark alley way. Elsa had cut off a man's penis. Elsa showed humility towards another human being who wasn't her Feeder. Anna was shocked in more than one way. She couldn't decide what to focus on. She experienced a variety of emotions. All at once she was disgusted, disturbed, angry, and confused. But as she looked deep into Elsa's eyes and felt a completely separate emotion something she wasn't expecting, but she wasn't rejecting or denying. _Pride_. Anna felt proud of Elsa for saving a woman from becoming a rape victim and did not kill the man that could have gotten it away with it. Anna gave Elsa a warm smile. Elsa gave her a weirded-out look.

"Anna, why are you smiling at me like that?"

Anna kept her smile in place as she stepped forward and enveloped Elsa in a warm embrace. She pressed her right cheek against Elsa's collarbone.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for misjudging you and for assuming the worse out of you."

"Well, it wouldn't be a long shot that you thought I killed someone."

Anna tightened her grip around Elsa's slender form. "I'm still sorry for how I acted toward you. I'm so proud of you for what you did."

"You mean what I did to the man or what I did for the woman?"

Anna giggled a little from Elsa's question. "Well, I'm not particularly thrilled what you did to the man, but I am proud of you for not killing the rat bastard and saving the woman of what could have been a traumatic event for her."

Elsa listlessly wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders. "I think I traumatized her by saving her. She seemed pretty shaken up by watched a penis fall to the ground and be surrounded by a pool of blood."

Anna lifted her head up and looked at Elsa. "That may be so, but I think that once she gets over the initial trauma I'm sure she'll really grateful that an unlikely hero came to her rescue."

Elsa stared at Anna is disbelief. "I'm not a hero, I'm a vampire. I don't _rescue_ people, I stop people from doing horrible things to their fellow man.

"Well, what you described to me could be considered as heroic. I think you're a hero."

"I am a vampire, Anna. End of story. I. Am. A. Vampire. Not a bloody hero."

Anna chuckled a little bit. "Okay. Whatever you say, Elsa."

"Okay. Are we clear now? Could you let go of me now?"

"Sure."

Anna pulled herself away from Elsa's body and stood a few steps back.

"We going to have to get you a new cloak, but for now let's just return to the apartment."

"Okay. You may as well come back and cling to me."

"Why? I thought you wanted me to back away."

"I did, but I realized that we could get to your place a faster way. You may as well become accustomed to my powers."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Come over and hold onto my clean hand."

"Um…Okay."

Anna stepped back over to Elsa and held onto her hand that wasn't covered in penis blood. Anna felt all fuzzy in the stomach when she held hands with Elsa. Her heart rate quickened again as she looked at the pure concentration that etched onto Elsa's beautiful face. Anna didn't know what got over her, but as soon as she snapped back to reality she saw that they were back in her apartment. Anna absentmindedly let go of Elsa's hand and looked around her living room. She looked back at Elsa.

"What did you do?"

"I teleported us back to your place."

"You teleported us back to the living room of the apartment?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I envisioned the place and teleported us back here."

"Wow…That's so interesting."

Elsa casually fixed her vest. "I suppose so. You humans find things that are normal for us supernatural beings as interesting."

"Well, don't you find some of things I do as a human to be interesting?"

Elsa looked up to meet Anna's eyes. "I guess so."

"So, don't think less of humans when we think something you do is interesting but is normal to you when you would do the same thing with me."

"I guess you're right. But may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Elsa."

"Why were you looking for me and why did you have a crazed look on your face?"

"I didn't have a crazed look on my face. I was worried."

Elsa innocently tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

"Because…because I was looking for you and I couldn't find you."

"But you found me and you looked mad."

"Maybe I did look mad because I thought you killed a guy, but I'm not anymore and I didn't find you right away."

"Okay. So, why were you looking for me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted some of my blood. I got a little worried after last night when you only took some of my blood. You didn't seem very…hungry. I wasn't sure if you were trying to be considerate and hold back your appetite for blood until later."

"Oh….Um, thank you for your concern, Anna, but I am fine."

"Are you sure, Elsa?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I won't be needing your blood for a while."

"How come?"

"It's a little hard to explain."

"I doubt that. All you can do is try to explain and see what happens."

"Fine. I'll try to explain."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Once I got enough blood from you to build my strength back up, I don't need blood anymore for the time being. I took some of your blood last night as a courtesy. Besides, I am not as gluttonous as some vampires can be when consuming blood. I could have taken more blood last night, but I don't need that much. Also, unlike you humans, vampires don't require a nightly feeding if we are strong enough."

"Oh…Well, does that mean you won't need my blood tonight and the following nights to come?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

Elsa was about to confirm her statement, but then she noticed how nice Anna's neck looked and thought about how troublesome it was to save that woman from the man in the alley way.

"I suppose I am a little puckish after saving the woman from the man."

Anna grinned. "So, you want some of my blood."

"Maybe."

Anna glanced down at Elsa's bloody hand. "But if you're going to put your hands on me then wash your bloody hand! I'm not going to let you touch me with penis blood. Normal blood is bad enough, but for it to come from genitalia then forget it. Wash up with soap and warm water and make sure you scrub both hands."

Elsa grumbled to herself. Anna pointed to the hallway. Elsa dragged herself to the bathroom to wash up. She couldn't believe she was taking orders from a human.

In the meantime, Anna went back to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She leaned against the counter while she replayed the latest happenings that occurred in her and Elsa's lives. It still amazed her what Elsa did for the poor woman in the alley. It made her think of what kind of ethics Elsa actually had as a vampire. It made her realize that she had a lot to learn about Elsa and that she wanted to know everything about her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt so compelled to know about every little thing about Elsa like she would with a best friend or…or a lover. Anna quickly took a big swig of water to calm her nerves. She didn't want to entertain _those_ thoughts again.

Before she knew it, Anna saw Elsa back out in the living room area. Anna placed her water glass in the sink and approached the vampire. When she got close enough in distance, Anna could see Elsa a little grumpy.

She smiled at her. "Elsa, are you grumpy?"

Elsa grumbled a bit. Anna took the opportunity to tease her some more.

"You are grumpy. Are you grumpy that I told you couldn't have some blood until you washed up. Is that it?"

Elsa turned her head away from Anna. "Shut up."

Anna smiled wider and then briefly pinched one of Elsa's cheeks. Elsa snapped her head back toward Anna and hissed.

"Don't do that!"

Anna giggled. "Sorry. I was only teasing you. I'm glad you listened to me and washed up. I wouldn't want to be touched by you with any sort of blood on your hands especially not that type of blood."

"Fine. I was considering washing up myself, you know. But I didn't appreciate being told to do so."

"But you listened to me. That means a lot to me, Elsa, because that means you value what I say to you and what my opinion of you is."

"You're dreaming, Anna."

"No, Elsa. I think you like me enough to listen to what I have to say."

Elsa rolled her eyes in indignation. "Fine. Believe what you want. May I have some blood now? I had to use quite a bit of energy saving the woman in the alley and teleporting us back here in the living room."

"Sure, Elsa. Follow me."

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and all but dragged her to the couch. They sat down and Anna undid the first buttons of her shirt and pushed the collar to one side. Elsa admired Anna's delicious neck before licking her lips and getting a hold on the strawberry-blonde's shoulders. She leaned in and sunk her fangs into Anna's skin. By this time, Anna hardly made a noise. She was getting used to Elsa sinking her fangs into her neck or shoulder.

Elsa sucked Anna's blood like how a baby sucked its mother's milk: slow and steady. Elsa enjoyed her little snack of blood, but she also couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Anna's smooth skin under her lips. Even though she got all the blood she would need to replenish herself, Elsa continued to suck Anna's blood just to feel her skin underneath her lips. When Anna began to shift under her and let out a small mewl, Elsa knew she had to finish soon. She withdrew her fangs but prolonged the separation but taking longer to lick Anna's wound well after it had healed and closed up. She reveled in the taste in Anna's wonderful skin. She couldn't get enough of it. Before she knew it she was playfully nipping at Anna's shoulder and neck which prompted Anna to moan in pleasure.

Elsa snapped back to her senses realizing she not only aroused her Feeder with her playful nibbles and luxuriously sucking and licking, but she also got herself aroused. She certainly found pleasure in indulging in Anna's blood and skin, but what really turned her on was Anna's cute little mewl and almost seductive moan. The young vampire quickly coiled back in surprise by her own actions and stayed a safe distance from Anna on the couch. Anna gave Elsa a concerned look a she began to re-button her shirt.

"Elsa, are you done?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I can unbutton my shirt again if you change your mind."

"No thank you, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. Thank you for the wonderful snack. You certainly know how to take care of yourself."

Anna blushed. She averted her gaze from Elsa piercing blue eyes down to the buttons of her shirt. Once she was done buttoning, she brought both hands down to either side of and looked at the floor instead.

"So, if you don't need any more blood from me then I'm just going to be on my way then."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Anna."

Anna scrounged up some courage and looked at Elsa. "I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed."

"Okay. Sleep well, Anna."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Elsa."

"You're welcome, Anna."

Anna gave Elsa a quick hug before getting up from the couch and going down the hallway. Elsa was once again left to stew in her own thoughts.


End file.
